


Making True on Vague Threats

by AmanaMistleaf



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Claude von Riegan, Choking, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Established My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Top My Unit | Byleth, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanaMistleaf/pseuds/AmanaMistleaf
Summary: Byleth has a habit of making vague and downright strange threats in her sleep, and one such night when she threatens Claude with a good pegging, he makes sure she follows through.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Making True on Vague Threats

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough brat sub Claude getting pegged in this fandom so I will provide food.

The winter months always blew a cold front into Derdriu, bringing chilly winds and sprinkles of snow. The ocean would swallow up any snowflakes that dared enter the coastal city, but sometimes the cresting waves failed to stop the strongest snowfalls. On one such a night, the royal chambers seemed to catch a particularly stubborn drift, dropping its temperature far too much for the couple’s liking. Unfortunately, their quick fix of multiple quilts only seemed to benefit one and not the other.

And the one who received the boon needed it the least.

Claude von Riegan’s Crest symbolized the moon, when he himself embodied the sun and its greatness. His bright demeanor, fiery tactics, and scorching good looks only added to this claim, but his body heat also apparently got the memo. Cuddling up to him was like hugging a furnace, which Byleth was more than happy to take advantage of.

However, that human furnace was currently hogging all the blankets and snoring away.

Byleth drifted awake with a shiver, skin cold to the touch. With eyes still closed, she searched for something to cover up with and found her husband’s blanket cocoon. With weary muscles, she tugged on the mass, throwing a few punches in here and there. Claude was quick to wake, scanning for assassins but relaxing once he discovered the source of his alarm was his wife.

“Share…” Byleth sleepily demanded, no doubt barely hanging onto consciousness. 

Claude chuckled, nuzzling deeper into the nest. “I’m cozy, babe. Why would I want to leave?” There was no harm in teasing her for a little bit, right?

Byleth sidled up closer to him, knocking her face where his chest would be if not protected by layers of quilts. “Share...now...or…” She yawned, instinctually seeking out his warmth.

“Or what, my dear?” He began to detangle himself in order to pull Byleth into the cocoon, but her next words made his heart stop.

“Cut that shit out or I’ll peg you…”

After months of marriage, Claude learned one very valuable thing: Byleth was a sleeptalker. Not just any sleeptalker, a vague-threat sleeptalker. Usually her threats would include pulling your teeth out of your skull or making you bleed out into a river, but you’ll also get a strange threat here and there. Jeralt raised her well.

Claude stared, unsure what to do. Does he share the blankets and miss out on some undoubtedly mind blowing pegging, or should he be a brat and receive it? Or did she even mean it? She was clearly still half-asleep, afterall.

Might as well ask, he needed to know.

“Hey, Byleth?” Claude asked in a sharp whisper. “Did you actually mean that?”

No response.

“By-” He gently nudged her, causing his wife to groan and shiver. “By, wake up. Are you gonna peg me?”

Her fists gripped the blanket, trying to find a shred of warmth.

Claude sighed, heart still racing and cock straining against his sleeping pants. If she really was asleep, then waking her up wouldn’t do him any favors. She could also get sick if she slept in this bad of a chill, and that was the last thing he wanted. 

_ I just wanna get pegged…  _ Claude pouted, staring up at the ceiling.  _ She can’t say she’ll peg me and then not do it! I’ve been a bad boy and need to be punished! And that punishment is taking her thick strap in my ass and singing her praises!  _

In his distraction, Byleth managed to find a weak point in the nest and tugged, drawing the blankets over herself and snuggling up to Claude’s warmth. Sighing in defeat, Claude held her close, pressing kisses onto her mint-green hair. His hopes were almost crushed before he heard her whisper:

“Brat...I’ll punish you…”

_ Fuck. _

His cock refused to lose interest the remainder of the night.

…

Byleth’s eyes fluttered open, greeted to the sight of light pouring into her bedroom and showering the bed in its warmth. She smiled, reaching for the touch of her husband but mildly worried upon finding nothing. Sitting up, she barely had time to react before something was thrown into her lap and the bed dipped.

“Oh, good. You’re awake. Peg me.”

Byleth took a second to blink a couple times to make sure she was 100% awake. Once she confirmed she was, she took another second to process what the fuck was happening. In her lap was her trusty strap and sitting rest next to her was her very naked and very aroused husband. His pupils were blown wide, muscles tense, and the tip of his cock was already leaking precum. 

This was going to be a long morning.

The queen rubbed her eyes, trying to mentally prepare herself for what would happen next. “Good morning, my love.”

“Yeah whatever good morning. I’ve been bad so you get to peg me.”

_ I’m not so good at math, but I’m pretty sure the order of operations of this shit is broken.  _ “Khal, how is pegging a punishment?” Byleth massaged her temple.

“You told me last night that if I kept hogging the blankets, I would get pegged.” Her husband explained, eyes flicking between hers and the strap-on. “I kept hogging them so peg me.”

_ Ah, so it was a vague-threat night. Gotcha.  _ “Khalid, it’s the first thing in the morning…”

“Like that’s stopped you before.” Byleth was slightly annoyed at the challenge, but in agreeance that she did often want him as soon as they woke up. “Pleeeeeease? Teach needs to teach me some manners - and that can only be done by you and your magnificent strap.”

Byleth would be lying if she said his words didn’t interest her even a little bit, that morning desire slowly clouding her brain.

Her husband crawled over to her, ass sticking out and proud in the air. “C’mon, teach this king a lesson. It’s what you’re best at,  _ Professor… _ ”

That broke her last string of resolve.

Claude gasped as he was thrown back onto the bed and pinned down by a hand on his throat, whimpering once a strong, smooth thigh grinded against his cock. Byleth knelt above him like a predator, eyes blown wide and teeth glinting. She rubbed her thigh harder against him and tightened her hold, filling him with both fear and arousal. This was what he wanted. This was what he  _ loved.  _

“You have been a bad, bad boy, Claude von Riegan,” Byleth snarled, using her free hand to take a palm-full of his right cheek and squeezing. He almost came right then and there. “You need to be punished for your disobedience, wouldn’t you agree?”

A full-body shiver ran through him as he whimpered a weak yes.

Byleth’s teeth dove for his neck, biting and sucking a rather large mark into his skin and growling, “Speak up. Tell me you want to be punished.”

Claude could barely manage his agreeance through a moan as he felt her fingers travel closer to his hole. 

Her hand tightened once more, making him gasp for air and making his dick twitch in excitement; precum was dripping onto his stomach.

_ “Speak. Up.” _

“YES! Yes, please, punish me! Please make me your good boy!” Claude sobbed, thrusting against her beautiful thigh. 

Byleth traveled down to his ear, lightly nipping his lobe and blowing hot air against his skin. “And what word do you say if you need your punishment to stop?”

Even in the heat of the moment, neither would ever forget to check their safewords before play. Small things like that  _ really  _ made him appreciate the relationship he had with his wife. 

“S-saffron…” 

“Good boy...and don’t be afraid to use it.” She bit down hard on his earlobe, taking a complete 180 from her previous demeanor. Her fingers  _ finally  _ found his ass and began to probe, eyebrows raising as she felt slickness already there. “My my...look who’s eager.” She began to work her middle finger into him, causing his whole body to tense in delight. “You went ahead and prepared yourself for me! How considerate!” A second finger joined the first, scissoring and stretching his already loose hole. “Don’t think it’ll lessen your punishment, however…”

_ Stars, no! Give me all you have!  _

Three fingers deep and Claude was a moaning mess, unable to stop himself from thrusting back into her waiting fingers which then caused delicious friction for his cock as it rubbed against her thigh. Byleth smirked as she watched her husband’s performance, tracing his neck with her sharp nails and getting wetter by the second. 

Deciding he was having too much fun, Byleth pulled her fingers and thigh away, making her husband cry out wantonly. “By…! I was so close!” he whined, resting his hands against his heaving chest and looking oh-so deliciously docile.

Byleth chuckled, dragging a finger down his throat and to the tip of his leaking cock. “Oh, silly Khalid...you think you get to get off easy. How cute.”

He was prey under a fox’s paw, and stars be damned if he didn’t find that insanely hot.

“Since you like to run your mouth, let’s put it to good use.” Byleth sat back on her knees, letting the straps of her nightgown fall off her shoulders. “Undress me.”

Claude leapt to action, hands gripping the bottom of the black material before he felt a sharp slap against them. His arms flew up, eyes searching for hers as he waited to learn what he did wrong.

His wife glared. “No use of your hands. Your teeth and mouth will work just fine.”

_ Oh, holy hells. This woman will be the death of me. _

His cock jumped as he leaned forward, latching his teeth to the top of the gown and pulling down. As expected (and to his utter delight) he got caught around her breasts and needed to tug with a little force. If he had to choose a favorite part of her body, it would be her huge tits. What could he say? He was a boob man and proud.

Finally, the dress dropped and her breasts fell out, and Claude made sure to circle one of her hard nipples with the tip of his nose, desiring to suck and kiss them. Tugging further down, he managed to get it down to her waist, which she then shooed him off before taking the garment the rest of the way off and flinging it across the room. That left her in only her lacy black underwear.

Licking his lips, Claude dove right back in, biting down on the elastic band and nearly ripping it off her body. With a few adjustments, he managed to get the flimsy excuse of underwear off. He breathed in the scent of her cunt, mouth watering at the thought of her dripping and soaked with need. He lunged forward, hoping for a taste of her sweet juices, but a strong hand in his hair pulled him away and he was met with the scowling face of his wife.

“Bad boys don’t get treats unless they are good.  _ You  _ need to be punished before you receive any form of treat.”

Claude smirked, a shiver running down his spine.  _ Oh, but I’m going to be getting a treat, all right.  _

Byleth’s grip on his hair pulled him from his cocky trance. “Ass up, Khalid. Or do I need to do it myself?”

While he would love for her to use her superhuman strength to pin him down and make him submit, he was getting quite impatient himself. He turned around and laid amongst the pillows, pulling the one that smelled the most like Byleth close to his face and sticking his ass up as instructed. He spread his legs invitingly as he watched his beautiful wife equip her strap-on, mouth watering at the sight. Once it was nice and secured, she crawled over to him, rubbing his cheeks and admiring her prey. She reached for the nightstand and found the bottle of oil Claude used to prepare himself, pouring a good amount onto her fingers and slicking up the strap. 

Claude was almost dying in anticipation.

He wiggled his ass playfully, legs spreading even further. “I’m falling asleep, here…” he taunted, awaiting whatever punishment she granted. He was expecting a slap on the cheek, or for her to run her nails against his back and leave marks, not three fingers shoved into his gaping hold and stretching him wide. Claude's mouth fell open in a half moan/cry, the leftover oil on her fingers lubing him up further.

“You’re really asking for it, aren’t you?” Byleth growled in his ears, tearing her fingers away and positioning the tip of her strap against his hole. “How should I take you? Fast and hard, or teasingly slow?”

Claude trembled, completely helpless to her whims. “I-I reckon it’s not really my choice, huh?”

Byleth chuckled, flexing her hips. “You may be bad but at least you’re smart.” And with no more preamble, she thrust into him with a single stroke, grinding her hips against his as soon as she bottomed out. 

Claude choked out a scream of pleasure at the sudden intrusion, clawing at the sheets below him and struggling to breathe. He expected her to start thrusting immediately, but to his surprise, she waited. She was still slowly grinding, draining away the tension in his ass as he adjusted to the size of her strap. “You okay?” she breathed, voice suddenly soft.

Another thing he appreciated immensely about his wife. Even though they’ve played these games dozens of times and know each other’s comfort levels, that does not stop them from checking in before the fun really starts.

He nodded, purring at the feeling of her strap stretching him. “I am. You can go hard this time, I can take it.”

Byleth smiled, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades. “Good boy.”

That only made his cock leak more precum onto the sheets.  _ I’m her good boy. I’m the best boy. _

“I’m going to rail you into oblivion, now.”

“Wait, wha-”

Byleth pulled back roughly before slamming herself back in, causing him to squeak and lurch forward from the force. If she was this rough just with the first thrust, then Claude was in for one hell of a pounding. And he would not have it any other way.

She continued her harsh rhythm, whispering dirty things into his ear while looping an arm around his front. She played with his chest hair, before finding a nipple and pinching, tearing a wanton groan from his lips. She tugged and squeezed and twisted as she ravaged him from behind, hardly even letting him breathe. Her other hand groped his thigh, fingers fluttering a little too close to his balls - he secretly knew she did that on purpose - before pinching the skin there, too. 

Claude was a mess of pants and moans as he begged her to be good to him - which she was downright spoiling him - drool running down his lips and onto the pillow. The pressure in his ass was delicious, and he could not imagine a time where he was not engulfed in her like this. She angled her hips a bit differently and suddenly she was slamming into his prostate. 

He screamed in pleasure, tears streaming down his cheeks as he threw his head back. Byleth took that as an invitation, keeping the same angle and grinding into that spot while she tugged his head back by his hair. “That good, huh? You like being fucked hard like this? You like being drilled by me?”

_ “Yesh…”  _ Claude slurred, unable to make out much as his lungs were too busy gasping for air to form proper words. His cock was  _ throbbing,  _ begging for sweet, sweet release.

Byleth pulled his hair harder, slamming into his prostate once more. “What did I say about speaking clearly?” She gave a particularly hard twist to his nipple, and he nearly used his hand to stifle a sob of pleasure. “Am I not fucking manners into you hard enough? Should I go harder?” The question was both a rhetorical and request for consent, which he was more than willing to give.

She was thrusting into him with desperate need, the sound of hard smacks of shin against skin bouncing off the walls alongside his moans. He grew closer and closer to climax, the outside world becoming hazier with each thrust. This was what he wanted, what he  _ needed.  _ He needed to let go and let someone else be in control, he needed to be placed in the loving care of his wife.

“Now, let’s try this again,” Byleth began, sounding slightly out of breath herself. “Do you like being fucked like this?”

“ _ Yesssssssss!”  _ Claude hissed as pleasure began to overtake him, precum now staining the sheets. “I love it! I fucking love it! I love you!  _ Fuck!” _

He can’t even remember what he was being punished for, but he’s sure he deserves it. All he knows now is Byleth and pleasure and the massive fucking strap-on pounding away at his ass like it’s its job. 

“B-Byleth…!” he tried to warn his wife that his climax was approaching, vision going white and bliss filling his veins.

...At least, that would have been the feeling if she didn’t grab his dick and to stop him from coming and her thrusts slowed to a stop.

Claude whined, grinding back against the cruel woman behind him. “Byleeeeeeth, I was so close! Again!”

Byleth chuckled, trailing kisses up his spine. “You are very forgetful today, my little dear, need I remind you that you are being punished? Like I said, you aren’t going to get off so easily…”

_ Oh, this crafty bitch! _ “...What if I promise to never do it again?”

She breathed a laugh, arms circling his middle, as her face nuzzled into his nape. “You cum when I say you can.” It was a phrase he had heard several times before, but it never failed to make his heart pump and cock quiver. “And I was  _ very  _ cold last night. Hope you don’t have any plans that involve sitting down.”

“Oh,  _ fuck… _ ”

Instead of continuing to fuck the absolute daylights out of him, she went slow, dragging inch after agonizing inch in and out of him. He moaned softly, enjoying the chance to breathe. As if to torture him, Byleth palmed his balls, fondling them before reaching for his dick. “Be a good boy, now.”

He could do nothing but comply. She stroked his cock at the same pace she thrust into him, creating an intoxicating rhythm that had him at a loss for words. He curled into her, back arching and enjoying the feeling her breasts pressing into him. A hum escaped his lips, pleasure licking at his body as short puffs of air escaped his lungs. 

“So good...so, so fucking good...Ah! Shit…” Claude praised her, rewarding her for how good she is. He’s so lucky to have married her. He’s so happy she’s in his life. He’s absolutely over the moon that she introduced pegging into their relationship.

She was smearing precum down his shaft, gripping the base and tugging before slowly gliding back up. He was so damn hard that it was starting to somewhat hurt, and he desperately needed to cum. He usually prided himself on his stamina, but today apparently wasn’t one of his good days.

“By - By, please!” he begged, fingers digging into the pillow. “Please, let me cum. Please…”

“Not yet~” She picked up the pace, thrusting at a quick and steady rhythm. 

“ _ Please…”  _ He ached with release, ready to burst at any moment but forbidden from doing so. “I’ll be good from now on...I’ll be good forever! Please! Just -  _ please!” _

He was reduced to a messy puddle of begging, sobs wracking his body. Byleth moaned at that, her cunt dripping at the sight of him so desperate. 

“Please, tell me I’ve been good for you…” Claude sniffled, vision hazy. “Have I been a good boy? Please, I want you to call me a good boy!”

Byleth chuckled, breathing in his scent. “Alright, I’ll be merciful this time.” She twisted her wrist in a way that always got him going, a gasp escaping his lips. “You’ve been such a good boy, taking your punishment so well - I’m honestly surprised you’ve lasted this long!”

_ I’m good. I’m good. I’ve been a good boy. _

She peppered kisses against his neck, suckling more marks onto his sun-kissed skin. “Will you hog the blankets?”

“No…”

“Will you be an ass when I ask you to share?”

“No...!”

“Will you be a good boy and share your body heat with me?”

“Yes!”

Byleth smiled, more proud than a cat that stole a fish. “Good. Good boy.” Her strokes were precise and quick, knowing exactly what to do to bring him the most pleasure. 

_ “Cum for me.” _

Claude cried as he finally climaxed. Stars filled his vision as his brain left him in a blissful fog. Byleth milked him for all he was worth, staining their bedsheets as his seed spilled over her hand. Not being able to support himself anymore, he collapsed into the bed, taking his wife with him.

He held the pillow close, breathing Byleth’s scent in and trying to remember how to breathe. Her strap was still embedded deep inside him as she rubbed and kissed at his back, eventually moving to examine the marks she left on his neck. Muttering a brief apology, she softly smooched the various hickies that he would wear with pride (although Lorenz may have a few things to say). She eventually pulled out of him, making him groan. With the strap abandoned somewhere on the floor, she snuggled against his back, grazing his skin with her nails.

“I guess I really did rail you into oblivion, huh?” she giggled, reaching up to play with his hair.

Claude melted under her touch, loving the aftercare part almost as much as the actual sex. “You could say that again…” he sighed, still drifting between realms. “You really did fuck the soul out of me…”

“Mmmm, that was the plan.”

“You know, if hogging the blankets is what it takes to get me here, I should do it more often!”

“Don’t push it, von Riegan.”

They lazed against one another for a few more moments before Byleth slid off, intending to go clean up before Claude stopped her. He pulled her close and slotted his lips against hers, slowly lowering her to the bed. Byleth gasped in surprise as he trailed a hand down her belly and to her soaking wet folds. 

She tore away from his lips for enough time to ask, “What're you doing?”

Her husband kissed her again, sliding his tongue alongside hers. “Repaying you.” Another kiss. “If that’s alright?”

Byleth nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. “More than.”

“Good.” Without any more preamble, two calloused fingers sunk into her core. Byleth moaned, throwing her head back as his thumb played with her clit. It didn’t take long for a third finger to join in, stretching her wide and filling her in the absolute best ways. Claude took the opportunity to leave his own marks on her pale skin, teeth sinking into her nape and sucking.

The woman began to thrust her hips slowly, enjoying the feeling of her husband’s perfect fingers pleasuring her. One of her hands slowly drifted into his hair, petting and tugging in the ways she knew would make him purr while the other found her tit, pinching and squeezing her taut nipple. Claude noticed this and growled, feeling left out. His lips trailed down her neck and to her unoccupied breast, pressing a gentle kiss to her nipple before taking it into his mouth and suckling.

The room was calm and quiet, despite the lewd sounds of Claude’s hand in his wife’s pussy and her own moans. Time seemed to slow down; stop, almost. They were in no rush to finish, no rush to leave each other. It was almost as if it was impossible for them to be physically separated. How the woman before him could go from such a strong domineering persona to completely docile never failed to amaze him. His wife was amazing. So amazing. He was gonna make sure she knew that.

He picked up speed, thumbing her clit at a more rapid pace. He pulled from her nipple, a trail of saliva following his tongue, his eyes dropped to the other one, still being played with by Byleth’s hand. He dove down, nosing her hand away and replacing her fingers with his lips, beginning the same treatment he just gave its twin. His wife began breathing hot puffs of air, a moan peppering each exhale, hips meeting his hand to create a soft pleasure. 

“Khal…” Byleth sighed his name, head lolling against the pillow. “Oh…”

Claude pulled up from her breast and kissed her once more, spreading his fingers before hooking them into her g-spot and thrusting them in and out. His forehead rested against hers, and he drank up her soft cries. “You close?” Byleth nodded, eyes screwed shut and she chased her pleasure. He pressed a kiss to her sweaty forehead before resting in their previous position. 

“Khal, I-I think - ah!” Byleth could barely get the words out as she neared climax, tears beginning to prick her eyes.

His hand tangled into her hair, pulling her head up and trailing his lips down her face. “Just let go. I’ve gotcha… Let me take care of you.”

Byleth let her voice ring as she cried out in ecstasy, her fluids gushing out around Claude’s hand as he fingered her through her orgasm. After she calmed down from her high, he pulled his fingers out of her soaked cunt and brought them to his lips, licking them clean and savoring her sweet taste. Once clean, Claude decided he wanted more and dove back down into her pussy, tongue lapping at her folds and cleaning her up.

The woman whined in weak protest, threading a hand through her husband’s hair. “Khalid...I’m still sensitive…” The man hummed in response, tongue diving in to taste her better. His beard scratched her thighs in the most delicious ways and she swore to the goddess that she would never let him shave it. 

After licking for what felt like hours, Claude sat up, smacking his lips with a shit-eating grin on his face. “You said good boys get treats, and I wanted my treat -- and by the stars was it delicious.”

Byleth rolled her eyes at that, holding out her arms to pull him in for a cuddle. Her husband was eager to comply, resting his head on her boobs and kissing them all over. It was finally quiet in the royal bedchambers. The chill tried to fight its way in, but the cozy warmth of the atmosphere kept it at bay. Snow fell like cherry blossoms outside, gradually building and dusting every building and road with white. The king and queen cuddled while the outside world faced the invasion of snow. Soon enough, it would be thick enough for children to go out and build snow sculptures with.

There was only peace, and by gods was it well deserved.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I blame the Claudeleth Discord server. Y'all enabled this so I shall deliver.


End file.
